


Disinfectant

by nimic



Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimic/pseuds/nimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... I opened a dictionary to a random page... it said 'disinfectant'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disinfectant

**Author's Note:**

> ... I opened a dictionary to a random page... it said 'disinfectant'.

"Oww! Fuck! Damn it! This isn't good!" I limp over to the next isle, holding my side.

Still no disinfectant.

Damn it I don't think this shitty bandaging I pulled together is going to last much longer.

"Yes! Thank Go-ow!" Fuckfuckfuck the blood's going through my shirt!

I grab the bottle of disinfectant in front of me and throw it into my basket along with some painkillers, thread, and a needle, then make my way over to the cash-register as quickly and painlessly as possible, pay, and unlock my ATs.

Damn, feels like it's been hours since I left the dep! Though I know it's only been a few minutes.

I unlock my door with a bit of trouble and slam it behind me as I drag myself to my bathroom. Thank God- or whatever deity is up there (not Ikki, goddamnit that self-righteous piece of-oww! Fuck!).

I plop myself down onto the floor and rip off my jacket.

My shirt is tied around my waist, drenched in blood. I stop for a moment, amazed at how similar the crimson of blood is to the color of flames. It drips down my side, slowly, almost gracefully. But then the pain comes back and damn- it's a bitch.

I carefully untie my shirt and put pressure on this bleeding fucking cut in my side, then wait oh-so-patiently for the flow of blood to stop.

My cellphone buzzes, text from Ikki. Asshole has the best timing.

 _"race you to the school"_ Ikki you fucker.

I type in a quick "cant" then get back to the task at hand: possibly stitching this fucking knife wound. I swear- if I hadn't already half-killed the guy, I'd do it again. But I'm no murderer, so I'm gonna' hafta' wait.

The bleeding has actually stopped, so I'm going to assume I won't need to stitch anything back together. All the better, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

I pour some disinfectant onto a wad of fresh toilet paper and proceed to ignore the fUCKING ANNOYING KNOCKS AT MY DOOR and clean blood off the smaller-than-I-thought cut.

The knocks just keep going on and I swear to God I'm gonna' kill this idiot once I finish bandaging my torso well. I'm not going to get up and start bleeding on my doorstep because of some impatient prick.

After I make said unknown asshole wait another few minutes, I slowly and carefully pull myself off the floor, get a shirt, and make my way to the front door.

Ikki.

"What. The fuck. Do you want."

"What? I offer to _race_ you and all you answer is 'can't'! That's not normal man."

I sigh.

"I'm tired, and now you know I'm fine. Good night."

Aaaa-nd fuck it Ikki's wedged his foot between the door and it's frame, then slides through the narrow space into my apartment.

"Dude- _no_. I am _not_ in the mood for this. Go home."

He notices the light on in the bathroom, the _only_ light on in my house. Fuck.

"Busy, Kazu?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Fucking-! I didn't want to worry him but his next comment really pisses me off.

"You know you could have just _told_ me! I understand that a guy has his _needs_. Just didn't really pin _you_ to be the type~"

Fucking. Asshole.

I shove him toward the bathroom before he can speak a word to show him the mess of blood and paper I left.

"Kaz-"

"Some fucker got me from behind. Yeah, I know, I'm slipping."

"And are you-"

"I'm fine, it wasn't as deep as I thought. Didn't need to stitch anything. Beat the bastard good too."

"... Damn it you really had me worried."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, _oh great Sky King_ , I will now retire to my bedchamber for the night. I take it you can show yourself out."

I wake up and my body hurts like fuck and I'm suddenly aware of the fact that my bandages are too loose and there's blood all over my sheets. God damn it.

I get up slowly and try not to dirty anything else on my way to the bathroom, yet again.

"Damn it, this is really pissing me off."

I throw off my blood-soaked bandages as soon as I enter and get to cleaning blood off my waist, _again_.

God. Damn it. I am _also_ made aware of the fact that I really just fucking suck at bandaging my torso. Arms, legs, ankles; no problem! But my torso's a _whole_ new story. As much as I hate to admit it, I may need to ask for someone to re-do this later.

AND SUDDENLY THERE'S MORE KNOCKING. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

I move to stand up when the bathroom door opens to reveal, you guessed it, _Ikki_.

"How did you get in, pick my lock? Break my door? You're gonna' have to pay for that you know."

"I spent the night. _Someone's_ oblivious." He smirks. That shit-for-brains asshole! _Spent the night?_ God damn it! Who knows how much shit he messed with while I was asleep!

"Need some help?" And wow this one's a shocker. Ikki, _Itsuki Minami_ , is asking me if I need help? He is seriously offering to get down on his knees and bandage a GUY'S waist? I can't help but think he's got some obscure, probably dangerous secret motive, but I could care much less right now.

"... Yeah."

He does it! He actually- he doesn't start laughing at me and saying shit like _'Wow Kazu really? Aren't you used to this by now? Sorry man, but you've gotta learn to do this on your own sooner or later!'_. He gets me to sit down on the toilet to make things easier for him, then _kneels_ in front of me and starts to wrap my waist in clean white bandages. I'm glad he's so focused on doing a good job, because if he wasn't, he'd be able to see how red my face is. I can just feel the blood going to my head. Ikki's close. Too close. I can't back up and I can't push him away because I _need_ this to be done. I hope it ends soon because I don't think I can hold out much longer, it's starting to hurt.

Having him right here, _touching me_. He's so close. So very close. But I can't have him. I can't even tell him. It'd ruin everything. I love him so much it hurts. Yeah, _love_ , that's right. I love this bird brain. I can feel a tear at the corner of my eye, but I quickly wipe it away.

"Done, that should hold for the rest of the day, as long as you don't _rip_ it off, _Kazu_."

"I was asleep! Cut me some slack!" I shove him out of the bathroom, the pain lessens. "Thanks for doing this, but you should really leave now, I bet the others are worried about what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into."

"Me? Nah!" He still leaves though. Or at least I think he does. I don't actually hear my front door, but that's because I'm crying. I don't usually cry, doing it here and then helps though, if only a bit. 'Let your feelings out', they say. Yeah, that's it.

I'm pretty much done with the whole 'breakdown' in a minute or two, I don't need much time to calm down. After all, I've gotten used to it.

I get up and check on my torso, Ikki did a really good job. This should last long enough for me to figure out how to do it better myself.

I open the door- and find Ikki? Damn it that means he didn't leave! He heard me crying! And now he has this expression full of pity on his face and damn it he heard me cry, he wasn't supposed to! I breathe in sharply, trying not to yell at him to get out.

"Does it really hurt that much? Maybe you should go to the hospital..." Ha, he's worrying about me! I smile at him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Weren't you supposed to leave?" I stare at him knowingly, smile still in place.

"If it's not the cut, then what's wrong?"

Damn he's sharp.

"It's nothing."

"Kazu." He stares at me. Damn it I can't lie to that face it's so worried and just- fuck.

"Love problems man, unrequited crush." I bow my head and laugh dryly.

"You'll be fine man, nothing to worry about, happens to the best of us."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, trufax dude. True as the fact that I'm the best." Jeez, this guy can't be serious for a single second!

"But who would EVER turn YOU down?" You can just hear the wondrous stupor and sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Heh, you'd be surprised at how hard love can be sometimes."

"So who's the unlucky girl who's missing out?" Ouch, that last retort was sort of choked out. I don't want the answer, but that's what friends do, that's what they ask.

"Actually... You know -er- them."

"Ah! So it's a _guy_? No need to be shy about it, love's love, after all!" Damn, losing to a _girl_ when he's straight is one thing, but I really didn't expect this. It sort of... hurts too much.

"Have you already confessed?"

"Nah. Surprisingly enough, even the great Itsuki has trouble mustering up enough courage to do that!" He grins and wow, he's taking the whole 'unrequited love' thing pretty well.

I'm going to regret saying this, I swear I'm going to regret it so much, but it's what friends do so-

"If you do it I will."

"What?"

"If _you_ confess to your so-called 'unrequited love', then I'll do the same. Worst case scenario, we can wallow in our misery together." I punch him lightly in the arm. If only he knew.

"... Damn it that's going to be hard."

"Yeah well, you know the shitty old saying: 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. I'll go with you if you want. Emotional support from inside a bush or on top of a tree or something."

"Nah, well, we don't really have to go anywhere." wAIT WAIT WAIT DID HE JUST INSINUATE WHAT I THINK HE DID OH MY GOD No I'm over-reacting he can't possibly be talking about me. Ha, I really had myself going there. He clearly means he'll do it alone, later. Yeah.

"Well that's cool man, whatever you want."

"Kazu- fuck this is really hard although I'm pretty sure..." He covers his mouth so I can't actually hear what he says after my name. Though I'm pretty sure he swore, that's not really a good sign.

He breathes in and straightens up, I straighten my back stiffly. "Mikura Kazuma, I've lo-loved you for a good 3 years now and figured I'd confess."

My eyes widen. M-me? Out of everyone he could have fallen in love with- me? He could have anyone! Anyone!

"Ikki-" I'm suddenly crying again. I'm happily crying. "Ikki you idiot! It was me all along? Man, all this heartbreak for nothing! We're really idiots!" I wrap my arms around him as he hold me tightly.

"Man, it's such a relief to have gotten that off my chest, you give surprisingly good advice sometimes, y'know?"

"Fuck you, I always give _great_ advice! You guys just keep screwing up! S'not _my_ fault!"

"Whatever, _Kazu_."

I can feel the heat of my face reaching levels far beyond what should be physically possible and push Ikki away a bit. "L-loosen up, will you? I still have a fucking cut in my side and I don't want it to start bleeding again." I look away, my face is probably the most embarrassing fucking thing ever right now. He chuckles, thAT ASSHOLE IS AMUSED BY MY BEING FLUSTERED AND FUCK I COULD JUST PUNCH HIM, but I won't because it's a fucking special moment.

"You'll be fine." He says as he pulls me back into his arms. "And I can always fix up those bandages, no~ proble-m~!"

"Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this OOC? It's probably OOC... OOC all over the fucking place goddamn  
> Also; That escalated quickly. I remind you I went from "disinfectant" to a 2021 word fic.  
> ...  
> yay me  
> I hope you enjoyed all the italics.


End file.
